1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashlight photographing device, and more particularly to a flashlight photographing device which can be controlled in relation to the phototaking lens and the flash device of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lens barrel in which, when the guide number GN of a flash device is set, the aperture value F of a diaphragm is automatically prescribed in accordance with the adjustment of object distance D by a distance adjust ring to satisfy the condition that GN=D.multidot.F (when film speed ASA=100) is known from British Pat. No. 1,235,546, etc. However, in the lens barrel of this type, there is a disadvantage in that although failure of flashlight photography can be prevented, aperture value is primarily determined for object distance and therefore the freedom of aperture value selection is lost. That is, there are causes where it is desired to effect photography at a shallow depth of field for an object lying at a predetermined distance or conversely where it is desired to effect photography at a great depth of field for such object, but the disadvantage resulting from the want of freedom of selection therebetween must be borne by the photographer.